Joha Joha
by Supreme007
Summary: Summary: sosok fantasi dalam manga dengan wujud manusia membuat Luhan kelimpungan. Berusaha membuat kisah cinta dengan pria yang mirip dengan karakter manga kesukaannya? This is KrisHan. KrisMin, Minseok (GS)


**Joha Joha**

**Cast: Xi Luhan, Kris / Wu Yi Fan, Kim Minseok (GS), Byun Baekhyun, dll**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt Comfort, Comedy (little)**

**Length: Chaptered (?)**

**Warning: OOC, AU, BL, boyxboy, shounen ai, dan sejenisnya. Don't like don't read. Mian Author tidak menerima bashing dalam bentuk apapun. :)**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini pure ide Author. Plagiator not allowed! Cast disini semua adalah milik Tuhan. Jangan lupa untuk mengisi sedikitnya 2 kata di kotak review / RCL. Hm hm hm :) Please enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cinta ibaratkan sebuah pohon yang diterjang badai. Jika akar pohon kuat menopang, ia tidak akan tumbang. Hati ibaratkan akar yang menunjang. Betapapun kerasnya badai menerjang, jika pohon menjalarkan akarnya sampai ke lapisan tanah paling dalam, pohon akan tetap berdiri kokoh..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Koridor sekolah yang penuh dengan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang dan suara ocehan yang terdengar berisik dan menghujam indera pendengaran. Tapi semua itu seakan tak mempan untuk Luhan. Semuanya terasa sunyi. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya daripada harus menghiraukan keramaian di sekitarnya. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip menatap sosok yang ada di depannya yang juga terdiam mematung seperti dirinya saat ini. Seseorang yang belakangan ini Luhan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menemuinya. Matanya menerawang mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, disaat ia memang memutuskan untuk tak menemui pria itu lagi. Berusaha agar tak mengingat sosok gagah di hadapannya itu lagi.

Luhan membulatkan matanya sempurna ketika ia melihat pria itu mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Tidak. Tidak untuk saat ini Luhan menemuinya. Apa pria itu tidak tahu jika selama ini Luhan berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan rindu terhadapnya. Apa semua usaha Luhan selama ini akan sia-sia? Tidak, Luhan tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Luhan…" Lirih pria itu ketika Luhan berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya saat pria itu mendekatinya. Luhan menarik kakinya kebelakang. Berjalan mundur perlahan dengan mata tetap mengawasi pria itu. Tangannya bergetar. Dan entah sejak kapan air mata itu sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Rasanya sakit. Seseorang yang amat ia cintai berada di hadapannya, tapi tanpa sekalipun ia bisa untuk meraihnya, merengkuhnya, dan mencumbunya. Rasa rindu yang begitu bergejolak di dadanya sehingga Luhan harus meremas dadanya menahan rasa sakit itu.

Andai saja dari dulu pria itu menginginkan dirinya tanpa harus dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang membuat Luhan selalu habis kesabarannya. Ahh, tapi andai saja dari dulu pria itu tak memberikan harapan padanya. Andai saja Luhan dapat menahan diri untuk tak mendekati pria itu dari awal. Andai saja. Ah andai saja, Luhan tak pernah bertemu dengan pria itu dan jatuh cinta padanya. Andai saja Luhan tak mengejar pria itu, mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan serumit ini.

Perlahan Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya yang amat rapuh. Mungkin juga hatinya saat ini juga sama dengan tubuhnya. Ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Pertahanannya runtuh. Seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depannya seakan mendobrak paksa hatinya yang telah terkunci rapat. Tapi apa daya, jika Luhan tak bisa membuat gerbang yang kokoh disana.

Luhan menumpahkan semua air mata yang sempat ia tahan. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Menundukkan kepalanya agar pria itu tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Bukankah Luhan sudah memperingati pria itu agar tak menemuinya lagi. Bahkan Luhan sudah memberikan semuanya pada pria itu, seharusnya ia tahu kalau Luhan mungkin sudah tak sudi lagi menemuinya. Mungkin.

Pria tinggi itu perlahan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan. Berjongkok sambil merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu dengan erat. Suasana koridor sepi. Sudah tidak ada satupun murid yang berlalu lalang disini. Sehingga Luhan bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan pria itu. Tak peduli berapapun ia membasahi dada pria itu dengan air mata sedihnya. Tak peduli seberapa sakitnya dada pria itu karena hantaman bertubi-tubi darinya. Ingin sekali Luhan menumpahkan seluruh emosinya padanya, tapi apa daya jika Luhan sendiri merasa tak ada tenaga untuk melakukannya. Mungkin hanya tangisan pilu yang bisa ia keluarkan. Setidaknya itu bisa membuat pria yang sedang memeluknya erat juga merasakan perih di hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan… Maafkan aku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cinta itu seperti sebuah sebungkus permen dengan kemasan yang menarik. Tanpa membukanya dan mencicipinya kita tak tahu rasa apa yang akan kita dapatkan. Manis? Asam?**_

_**.  
.**_

Luhan diam tak bergeming menatap pria yang ada di depannya yang sedang memilih-milih buku di rak yang bertuliskan Bisnis. Benar. Luhan yakin yang ada di depannya adalah Kris. Kris? Siapa Kris? Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Luhan bertemu dengan pria yang memiliki sepasang mata hazel dengan tatapan tajam, surai emas bak seorang pangeran dan tubuh tinggi tegap layaknya supermodel. Entah siapapun namanya, mulai saat ini juga ia akan memulai kisah cintanya dengan ehmm Kris, yang merupakan tokoh manga yang sering ia baca belakangan ini.

Dan sungguh tak pernah Luhan duga jika ada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Kris. Lihatlah, kau bisa membandingkannya dengan komik yang ada di genggaman Luhan. Entah kenapa mereka sangat identik mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Benarkan? Mereka sangat mirip.

Pria itu mengambil buku yang ia pilih dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dengan pandangan kaget. Mau kemana pangerannya itu?

Dengan tatapan mata tetap fokus pada pria itu, Luhan memberikan komik yang biasanya jadi pusat perhatiannya pada sosok pria manis di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, tolong kau bayar ini di kasir, aku ada urusan sebentar!" Ucapnya terburu-buru sambil berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan di otaknya.

"Aneh sekali, biasanya dia paling semangat mencari komik ini? Tapi sudahlah…" Sesaat Baekhyun terlihat mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan meneruskan mencari buku yang ingin ia beli.

Pria itu terlihat selesai membayar bukunya di kasir dan sedang menuju pintu keluar. Luhan terlihat khawatir. Ia tak boleh kehilangan Kris. Tak mungkin juga ia akan mengakhiri cerita cintanya jika ia belum memulainya sama sekali. ia mengejar pria itu dengan segala kekuatan yang ia punya.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Luhan saat keduanya sudah berada di luar toko buku. Pria itu sesaat terdiam lalu memutar badannya kebelakang melihat darimana sumber suara berasal. Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan terlihat menormalkan detak jantungnya, mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat usaha mengejar pangeran impiannya. Ia tersenyum dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Tapi pria itu tak melihat kearahnya, ia terlihat bingung melemparkan pandangan ke segala arah karena suara tadi. Tapi dengan segera ia tak menghiraukannya dan kembali berjalan kearah parkiran.

"yah..yah.. dia mau kemana lagi?" Ucap Luhan frustasi. Ia kembali mengejar pria itu dan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Kris!" Luhan menepuk pundak pria itu. Pria itu menoleh dengan sedikit heran. Kris?

"Kris?" ucapnya sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Tapi Luhan hanya menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Yah siapapun namamu, Kris atau apalah.. hehehe" Luhan terkekeh pelan. Tapi sepertinya pria itu menganggap Luhan aneh. Pria itu menyisir tubuh Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Dari pakaian yang Luhan kenakan ia bukan orang gila. Yah setidaknya itu yang bisa ia simpulkan.

"Kenalkan namaku Luhan." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada pria itu. Sesaat pria itu berfikir, mungkin saja pria mungil di depannya ini salah mengenali orang, tapi ternyata dia hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya. Ketika pria itu ingin menjabat tangannya, tapi entah kenapa sebelum pria itu berhasil meraih tangan Luhan, tiba-tiba Luhan mendaratkan tangannya pada wajah maskulinnya. Dirinya terlihat terkejut ketika Luhan menyentuh pipinya. Mata Luhan terlihat begitu berbinar menatap pahatan sempurna di depannya.

"Kau…. Begitu mirip dengan Kris, sungguh.. Tapi kau lebih tampan dengan wujud seperti ini.." Tukasnya sambil mengelus-elus pipi Kris (baiklah, mari kita panggil pria ini dengan sebutan Kris). Sepertinya Luhan tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan barusan pada orang asing benar-benar membuat Kris risih. Bisa dilihat dari tatapannya ketika Luhan terus saja menempelkan tangannya di pipinya.

"Wujud apa maksudmu?" Kris membuka suara. Sejak tadi ia memikirkan apa yang Luhan katakan. Apa pria cantik di depannya ini sedang mabuk? Dengan cepat Kris menarik tangan Luhan dari wajahnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap aneh pada Luhan.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kau masih sadar kan? kau tidak sedang mabuk atau apa?" Ucapnya memastikan kalau yang dihadapannya ini dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar.

Tapi seakan tak mendengar apapun, Luhan tetap tak bergeming menatap pria yang terus ia panggil Kris. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, ahhh semua itu membuat Luhan melumer, kalau saja ia adalah coklat cadburry.

Kris mendesah pelan. Ia sedikit begidik ngeri. Luhan seperti menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan. Hei, mereka sama-sama pria! Wajarlah jika Kris berfikiran Luhan terlihat seperti seorang gay. Dengan sekali jentikkan jari tepat di depan wajahnya, Luhanpun akhirnya tersadar dari fantasinya yang melayang-layang entah sampai mana.

"Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan padaku, siapa kamu sebenarnya? Kenapa dari tadi kau memanggilku Kris? Dan, apakah kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?" Cerocos Kris. Luhan menampakkan senyum manisnya lagi, kali ini ia ingin mencoba terlihat normal di depan Kris.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Kris. Dan aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu!" Ucapnya antusias sambil meraih tangan kekar Kris. Kris mendengus lagi. Pria yang aneh! Batinnya.

"Hey dengar Luhan-ssi, namaku bukan Kris. Namaku-"

"Oppa! Kenapa lama sekali!" Teriakan seorang wanita membuat Kris menghentikan ucapannya. Luhan yang sudah antusias saat Kris akan menyebutkan namanya, tiba-tiba sedikit terganggu oleh teriakan barusan. Kris menoleh pada sumber suara yang sudah bisa ia tebak siapa pemiliknya.

Sesosok gadis dengan tubuh mungil berkulit putih dan berparas cantik sedang menuju ke tempat Kris dan Luhan berdiri. Luhan juga menoleh pada gadis itu. Ia memicingkan matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak asing dengannya. Mata itu….

"Oppa apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau sudah dapat bukunya kan? Lalu, siapa pria ini?" Gadis itu mengaitkan tangannya di lengan kekar Kris dan menunjuk Luhan dengan menatap sedikit aneh. Luhan seperti susah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Gadis ini. Gadis ini adalah….

"Minseok…"

"Luhan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ini baru awal. Kita tak tahu akhirnya akan seperti apa…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis itu, Kim Minseok, mendekati Luhan dengan tatapan terkejut dan seperti terlihat benci. Luhan menurunkan pandangannya. Sial! Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan Minseok disaat seperti ini. Dan apa hubungan Minseok dengan Kris nya? Pikir Luhan.

"Xi Luhan… Lama tidak bertemu.." Ucapnya angkuh. Kali ini Minseok harus menunjukkan bahwa dia bisa bahagia tanpa Luhan. Dan dia bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih, lebih dari yang Luhan punya. Luhan hanya meringis. Bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang dulu sering mengusik hidupnya. Bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan dengan sifat manja yang selalu dibuat-buat. Ahhh, Luhan tidak menyukai itu. Dan sekali lagi, ia harus bertemu dengan gadis yang dulu pernah mengejarnya mati-matian hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang Xi Luhan.

"Ya, lama tidak bertemu, Minseok-ssi…" Luhan menjawab senormal mungkin. Ia tahu, sekarang Minseok tengah menatap dirinya seakan dirinya itu adalah barang menjijikkan yang perlu disingkirkan. Wajarlah, karena Luhan dulu telah menolak Minseok mentah-mentah.

Selagi kedua insan itu tengah saling tatap menatap, seseorang yang lain tengah bingung menyaksikan mereka berdua. Hei ayolah, Kris disini butuh penjelasan dengan apa yang disuguhkan oleh Luhan dan Minseok saat ini.

"Seokki, kau kenal dia?" Tanya Kris sembari menepuk pelan pundak Minseok. Ia sedikit terperanjat. Baiklah, menatap lama mata Luhan memang sedikit membuat Minseok goyah. tapi ia cepat-cepat menggandeng lagi lengan Kris dan menunjukkan pada Luhan kalau ia bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih sempurna dari Luhan.

"Hmm… Dia adalah teman sekolahku dulu, oppa… Dia cukup populer di sekolah. Aku sempat terpesona dengannya, dulu. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa dia tidak menarik sama sekali di mataku.." Ucapnya meremehkan Luhan. Luhan tidak peduli. Minseok memang selalu begitu. Bahkan sebelum Minseok pergi ke China, ia sempat menyumpah-nyumpahi Luhan kalau dirinya akan sangat menyesal menolaknya dan bersumpah Luhan tak akan mendapatkan seseorang yang ia cintai. Entah itu hanya kelabilan seorang remaja atau memang Minseok punya dendam karena merasa hatinya disakiti dan harga dirinya diinjak-injak. Entahlah.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pria imut itu. Wajah Luhan seperti tidak senang dengan kehadiran Minseok. Ini berbeda saat Luhan pertama kali bicara padanya. Sosok lucu nan riang tadi entah pergi kemana. Apa kehadiran Minseok saat ini adalah moodbreaker bagi Luhan?

Luhan terus memfokuskan matanya pada lengan Minseok dan pria itu yang saling bertaut. Apa maksud Minseok dengan menggandeng lengan Kris? Apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Luhan menurunkan alisnya kecewa. Baru saja ia ingin mencoba membangun hubungan dengan Kris, tapi seseorang sudah menjadi milik Kris sebelum dirinya. Dan seseorang itu tanpa diduga adalah Kim Minseok.

"Baiklah, mungkin pertemuan kita sampai disini saja. Aku lupa karena tadi aku meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di toko buku. Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian. Aku pergi dulu.." Luhan meninggalkan Kris dan Minseok dengan hati kecewa. Entah apa ini sebuah karma sehingga ia sekalipun tak bisa mendekati pangeran impiannya. Dan entah kenapa Luhan jadi berfikiran kalau semua ini karena sumpah Minseok kepadanya. Apakah sebuah penolakan bisa berakibat fatal seperti ini? Batin Luhan. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mencoba melupakan kejadian yang barusan ia alami.

"Baiklah Luhan, anggap saja ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Ya… mimpi…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keajaiban akan selalu datang tanpa kita duga..**_

**.**

**.**

Pria manis bermata indah itu terlihat terus membolak balikkan bukunya asal. Kejadian tempo hari benar-benar membuat hidupnya berubah 90 derajat. Yahh tidak sepenuhnya 180 derajat. Karena ia masih suka menatap karakter manga kesukaannya, Kris. Luhan mendesah pelan. Seseorang yang ia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu di toko buku selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Walaupun sebesar apapun usahanya untuk melupakan sosok tampan menawan itu, bayangannya tak kunjung pergi dari otak Luhan. Apakah ia harus menjedotkan kepalanya berkali-kali di tembok untuk sekedar melupakan Kris? Ah tapi akibat fatalnya, ia mungkin saja akan melupakan kehidupannya, keluarganya, dan teman-temannya. Saran yang buruk. Baiklah kita anulir yang ini.

"Kau aneh beberapa hari ini? Apa karena Kris?" Suara seseorang berhasil menghentikan aktivitas Luhan yang tidak berguna. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia sandarkan di bangkunya. Luhan terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya dan menunjukkan puppy eyes yang mungkin lebih mirip dengan deer eyes pada laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tepat sekali… Aku susah melupakannya.. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kalau jadinya seperti ini, mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada kau harus berurusan kembali dengan wanita centil itu.." Tukasnya sambil terus fokus pada komik yang ia baca. Luhan lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Tapi Baekhyun-ah… Ini membuat pikiranku kacau dan sulit berkonsentrasi! Kau tahu kan berapa nilai yang aku dapat dalam pelajaran Matematika?" Suara Luhan mulai sedikit meninggi. Baekhyun menahan tawanya. Baiklah, Baekhyun sepertinya tahu masalah yang dihadapi sahabatnya ini termasuk rumit. Luhan salah satu siswa pintar di kelasnya mendapatkan nilai yang sangat tidak bisa diduga olehnya, bukan hanya dirinya tapi seluruh kelas dan termasuk Jang Sosaengnim, guru matematika mereka. Berapakah nilainya? Biarkan ini jadi rahasia mereka yang tahu.

"Ara…ara… Aku tahu. Dia cinta pertamamu kan? Cinta pertama memang sulit dilupakan.. hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kecut. Baekhyun benar, inilah pertama kalinya ia merasakan jatuh cinta. Bukan sebenarnya, karena sebelum pria itu Luhan sudah jatuh cinta pada Kris, karakter dalam manga. Oh apakah itu juga termasuk hitungan?

"Cinta pertamaku yang berakhir menyedihkan…" Dengan lesu, Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bangku di depannya. Sesuai dugaannya, Baekhyun tak bisa memberikan solusi yang terbaik.

Ketika Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia samar-samar mendengarkan percakapan dua orang siswa di belakangnya. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya karena entah kenapa sesuatu yang dibicarakan itu sepertinya menarik.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hahahaha!**


End file.
